Ancient Falmer Tomes
Ancient Falmer Tomes is a quest in . Background The Unknown Books are four ancient tomes written in the Falmer Language that date back to the late Merethic Era. The books are scattered throughout the Forgotten Vale and can be sold to Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold. For each Unknown Book, he will award 1000 and a translated version of that book. Locations Unknown Book, Vol. I From the Wayshrine of Learning, go straight, along the river past the arch seen and between the two broken pillars afterwards. Directly after going through the two pillars, a very tall pillar is visible behind some rocks. Next to this tall pillar there should be a chest, a skeleton, and Unknown Book, Vol. I next to the tallest pillar. Unknown Book, Vol. II Use the Emerald Paragon at the Paragon Platform to reach the Forgotten Vale Overlook. Once there, turn right and follow the river down past two broken pillars until multiple broken pillars are seen on the right-hand side behind the tree there are some weapons, a skeleton, a chest and Unknown Book, Vol. II. Alternatively, reach the balcony of the Inner Sanctum and, using Become Ethereal, jump off the balcony onto the Forgotten Vale Overlook. Unknown Book, Vol. III Use a Wayshrine to reach the Wayshrine of Resolution and head northwest to cross the bridge. Go left and traverse the ravine using the Falmer walkways for a long distance. The book is in the southern most tent near the waterfall. If the book is still not found, go to the entrance of the Glacial Crevice and turn around to face north. Take the ramp up to the left over the river, follow the path and take the Falmer-made bridge on the left to get to the tent. Unknown Book, Vol. III should be sitting on the table. Unknown Book, Vol. IV After traveling through the Glacial Crevice, you will reach a small outdoor Falmer village. The book is located on a table in the top Falmer's hut near the end village, right before the long tunnel. The hut has a large mammoth skull adorning the entrance. Rewards *''The Betrayed'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. I *''Journal of Mirtil Angoth'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. II *''Diary of Faire Agarwen'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. III *''Touching the Sky'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. IV * 1,000 per book Journal Bugs *The objective "Bring Ancient Falmer Tome to Urag-gro Shub" may stack in the journal. It can be fixed and removed with console command: SetStage DLC1VQFVBooks 200 *Some books can disappear — they won't be found in the Forgotten Vale in their respective places. *It is possible that the book might remain in the inventory, even after giving it to Urag-gro Shub. *When selling all four books to Urag-gro Shub at the same time, only one notification for receiving 1000 appears, instead of appearing four times (for each book sold). However, the 4000 will be present in the inventory. ** There is a chance that when bringing all the books together, Urag-gro Shub will only pay 1000 for all 4 books rather than for each. es:Libros falmer ru:Забытые книги Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests